


Good Vibrations

by domniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wasnt a swimmer so don't @ me, M/M, horrible Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has been around a lot more. Niall likes it. And so does Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that the title has something to do with the fic, I just wanted to keep the horrible Marky Mark theme going. I guess you could say Mark gives Nialls those good vibrations. Thank you Sam for helping me with the pool. I just like Mark/Niall (Nark) together.

The sun was beating down on top of his head and his already burnt shoulders. It was an off day, but it was never an off day for their work-outs. Harry went for early morning; Liam, later in the day.

Niall liked mid afternoon. When usual people got their afternoon drop, it felt like he had endless energy. So he wanted to use it for good instead of useless video games or parties. He was always looking for better ways to better himself. So that’s why he was sitting in the pool, waiting for Mark, the boys’ trainer to meet him down here.

“Ready for me, daisy?” A voice rang through the air and it almost took too long for Niall to open his eyes.

“Marky Mark, you know I’m always ready for a groove with the Funky Bunch.” Mark laughed at it like it was the funniest thing he heard.

“Alright, y’warmed up?” He asked after he was on the edge of the pool, his feet sticking into the water, sandals sat next to his thigh.

Niall looked down at himself. “Nah, not sure how I should.” He looked then to the bulky man above him and squinted his one eye the sun was pouring into.

“Well, you did your daily stretches, yeah?” Niall nodded. “Then just warm up your legs. Come here.” Mark moved to spread his legs in the water, his toes barely touching it. He then held out his hands in between them. Niall followed the direction and took a hold of his hands with a firm grasp.

“Now hold, and stretch yourself out. Kick, too.”

With a tight hold, Niall dunked himself under the water before soon after his legs were coming up behind him and he was kicking as if he were moving through the water. He brought his face up out of the water every 10 seconds or so to take another big breath.

They had started to do a lot of new things. Niall and Mark. Mark was always continuing his professional training, always reading about new things from the Army magazines or the fitness buddies he had. While the other boys stuck to their strict workout--boxing, running, strength work--Niall had to come up with more inventive ways he could work with his knee.

Swimming was easy, it was similar to the therapy he had after his surgery, and it was nice for the hot summer days they were spending in America.

He had been spending a lot of time with Mark, as well. He had missed him during the Asian part of the tour so, in a sense, Niall was making up time missed with dragging him along everywhere. On hikes, to the gym, to dinner after their shows. And not in the main dining room with everybody else, just him and Mark, watching a game, or match over their burgers. Mark always said yes, too.

“Alright, up, up.” Mark was calling out, tugging on Niall’s arms. He was warmed up enough.

“How many laps, sarg?” Niall asked when he was finally standing up, shaking out his hair. Mark shielded himself from the water droplets and laughed before reaching for his phone to switch it onto the stop watch. “Ten. Get ready, Miss Daisy.”

Niall just laughed genuinely before he swam towards the closest end of the pool. Mark shouted a go and pressed the button to start the clock and Niall made his way back and forth down the pool.

He felt his muscles stretch, he felt his body warm up in the cool water, he felt the tension he had been feeling since last night leave from his body. He wasn’t cramped anymore, he wasn’t thinking about anything other than what he was doing and what he was going to achieve.

And that’s why Niall liked working out so much. He let go. It’s almost like Mark knew what he was thinking and picked it just for him. Mark just knew what he needed.

Sometimes, Mark thought Niall knew what he needed. A pat on the back, a joke, a good laugh, a hike. Niall was always asking him out, was always asking him to come along. He never felt left out. Though he did feel like a burden sometimes, Niall always made it clear he wanted him along.

“And ten!” Mark called out, shutting the timer off, not really worrying about the slow time.

Niall darted up from under the water right in front of the man sitting on the ledge and he shook his hair out again like a dog on purpose.

“Daisy, please. I already had my shower!” The older man called out.

“Ya’ need another one, saw ya’ perv, watching me arse as I swam.” Niall gave his charming grin up to the man above him.

“I was only looking for your technique, what needs working on, I must add.” Mark gave a condescending look down at the boy who was pushing hair from his eyes. Right after their eyes met, Niall’s hands came to either side of Mark’s thighs that sat on the edge of the pool. He lifted himself out of the water easily to lean over the broad body of Mark, shutting up the older man about getting him wet with a soft kiss to his lips.

It lasted half a second, mostly because that was how long Niall could hold himself up before he was falling back, his feet landing on the pool floor.

Mark had stopped talking, and breathing, probably. It took him a moment, the glance of his eyes down to himself and then back to the boy in the water who was smiling up at him.

“So, technique? What’da mean by that?” Niall was asking, his head tilting to the side. He was acting as if nothing had happened, so Mark went along with it.

“Yeah, need to keep your arse up more.”

“Oh, like that’s needed.” A voice spoke from across the courtyard. Harry. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and his swim suit.

“Speak for yourself! I can see your own arse coming out from under those trunks!” Mark snorted to hold back a laugh. When Harry was tugging his shirt off of his body though, Mark nodded to him, his eyes trained to Niall though, concerned.

Niall shrugged, with a smile. “Doesn’t have to know.”

And they’d probably talk about it on their walk later tonight, when the sun was just above the horizon. Niall would probably say it was nothing. A sissy peck. To change the subject.

Both Niall and Mark would imagine it meant something else until then.


End file.
